User blog:Ninjaman165/Suits and Ties part 2
The ninjas were surrounded at all sides, with more and more Synthians pouring into the vineyard by the second. Whatever guests that remained were all cowering behind burning furniture, or bunched up together in the farthest corners of the hall. The ninjas kept their eyes locked on the emotionless machines both standing, and floating before them, and slowly summoned their respective weapons to their sides. This was not a night where they felt like fighting, aside from Evron, of course. However, if it came down to that, then the ninjas would defend these helpless beings with all of their power. "What do you want from us?" Dante harshly demanded, his green eyes glowed brightly with anger. The Synthian that had spoke before cocked its head to the side like a curious dog, and began twirling its slender white fingers. "Want? This isn't about what we want '' from you, Dante." It responded methodically. "It's about what we ''need ''from you, and your siblings." Another robot continued. Evron rested Shikoro on his shoulder and yawned in boredom. "What the hell are you unholy abominations spewing on about?" He inquired irritantly. "Are you here to fight us, or what?!" The, "main" Synthian turned its gaze towards Evron and cocked its head to the side again, as if in confusion from the ninja's brash question. "Fight you? Oh no no no, we're not here to fight you." It said. "We have come here to continue our gathering of information about you; the four of you have been avoiding us for far too long now, thus, the information that we currently have on you is sadly... Outdated." "Sooo... A fight, then?" Ubel countered dryly. The hexagonal machine turned its triangular head to Ubel, giving the that same blank, featureless stare that it gave to Evron and Dante. "In your primitive language... Yes." It answered coldly. Suddenly, the Synthian collasped its left arm into its Photon Emitter, and quickly took aim at Ubel. The cannon hummed to life, sucking in the oxygen around it, and prepared to melt Ubel's skin down to the bone. Ubel instinctively covered his face with the hammer end of Soul Ravager, but after several seconds passed, and nothing have happened, he looked up to see the Synthian bisected down the middle and twitching on the floor. Dante, now standing in front of Ubel, swiftly wiped his Twin Jewels clean of Synthian fluid, and glared daggers at the rest. For what seemed like minutes went by, neither party made a move, merely eyeing one another, and daring for the opposing side to do something, ''anything. A snicker from Evron caused the army of robots to all stare at him. The former clenced the hilt of Shikoro tightly, causing for the entirety of the blade to glow red with his power. Evron grinned slyly, "Who's next?" He taunted. That was the tipping point. In seconds, the Synthians swarmed the ninjas from all sides, aiming to box them in and not allow any route of escape. Unfortunately for them, however, the ninjas were quicker, A LOT quicker. By the time the Synthians had rushed the powerful warriors, Daeva had already blitzed through a third of their ranks, slicing and ripping their surprisingly tough bodies apart with needle precision. Ubel and Dante were focused on keeping the machines away from the now screaming civilians, vaporizing and cutting down any robots that foolishly tried to get past them. One Synthian fired a large concentration of photons at a group of women, only for it to be parried by Ubel's hammer. The shot glanced off the weapon and into a nearby wall, reducing it down to molten sludge. Dante stopped what he was doing, looked at the destroyed wall, and then back at the civilians. "GO!!!" He screamed, motioning for them to run through the newly created hole in the wall. The innocent people didn't hesitate to oblidge, and rushed for the exit, while Dante and Ubel kept the Synthians at bay. The former leaped up in front of one that was attempting to chase the civilians, punished it with a 720 roundhouse kick to the cranium, and sent it careening end over end through a wall. Dante then splayed open his right palm, and golden energies began to swirl and twinkle around it. With a forceful push, Dante unleashed the built up energy at the fallen Synthian at speeds reaching light speed plus, instantly erradicating it into glowing cinders. Ubel planted a fist straight through the chest of one machine, and then used his other hand to clench the side of its head, and tore its body in two. Dodging the incoming high kick from one behind him, Ubel grabbed hold of the Synthian's leg, swung it and the rest of the being over his shoulder, and swiftly flattened it several yards into the ground with a savage plow from Soul Ravager. Daeva couldn't be touched, wiping out two or three robots before they could even register what had hit them. Traveling at hyperspeed, Daeva easily dodged the incoming blows and fire from them as if they were completely still. Using Swift Retribution as an anchor, Daeva pole vaulted herself high into the air, and started to spin like a top. The sheer momentum that she carried was enough to shred whatever Synthians that were in her way, apart. Stopping on a dime, Daeva then turned to see Evron brutally tearing through a mass of the featureless mechs with both hands and sword alike. Using the serrated teeth of Shikoro, Evron carved deep into the Synthians' metal flesh, and ripped massive chunks out of them. He was covered in the blue liquid of his fallen enemies, and an enthusiastic grin made it clear that he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Suddenly, in the midst of kicking one robot off his blade, Evron didn't see another charging its Photon Emitter in time. By the time he looked in its direction, the destructive beam had already been fired, and Evron had less than a milisecond to try and block most of it with his blade. The beam was fortunately dissipated by Shikoro, but some of it still managed to hit its mark, and hurled Evron outside. He flopped painfully to a stop about a 100 yards away from the venue, and slowly turned over on his back. His chest was smoking, and parts of his suit had been singed away, revealing burnt skin underneath. "Arrggh, damn, I forgot how much that hurt." Evron groaned achingly. As Dante was quickly mopping up the remaining stragglers, one Synthian crawled towards him, its legs and upper torso having been separated. Half of its face was melted off, and sparks were flying from it. Dante turned and leered down at the damaged machine, and pointed a hand out in front of it. "This... This is just the start." The Synthian began, its voice crackling and fading in and out. "We have much more in store you... Dan... Dan... Dan.." The robot's words were forever cut short as Dante vaporized it with another energized beam. "What was that? You didn't finish." Dante mocked. With a deep sigh, he proceeded to squeeze the Twin Jewels until they dissipated into golden flurries of raw energy, and went to check on his siblings. "Are you guys alright?" He called out to Ubel and Daeva "Well, aside from a torn dress that will take hours to fix, yes." Daeva responded with a playful grin. "All good here." Ubel confirmed. Dante nodded, "Good. Now, let's out of here; I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for be-" Dante stopped and furrowed his brow. "Wait, where's Evron?" He asked. One. Just one remaining Synthian straggler had managed to limp its way outside the venue, and believed that it was home free. Sadly for it, Evron stood in the way of it, and that freedom. The ninja stood crossed armed in front of the machine, a smirk tracing across his face. "And just where the hell do you think you're going?" Evron demanded. "I didn't say you could leave." Another stated to the side of the Synthian. Before the latter knew it, it was surrounded by a gang of Evron dopplegangers, and couldn't figure out which was the real one. "Your primitive tricks won't fool me for long, ninja." The Synthian hissed. Not even a second after stating such, the machine felt a sharp pain slam through its, "mouth", before its sight was suddenly divided. The Synthian, having now had its head split in two, crumpled to the ground as the life seeped away from its cold, blue eyes. Evron gazed down at the pathetic thing from behind, and snorted. "Piece of shit." He spat. Evron turned to see his siblings walking towards him, and grinned. "The hell took you guys so long?" He taunted. The four ninjas turned back to gaze at the ruined venue, burning before them. "What a night this was." Dante muttered. "We couldn't even go to a party without things turning into... This." Daeva sighed. Ubel put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay, sis, maybe we can try again in the next ten years." Daeva stared up at him, "Ubel, that was the worst reassurance that you've ever given in your entire life." She responded. "I know." Ubel jeered and quickly removed his arm. "Uh, yeah, if we're ever even invited again." Evron dryly pointed out. Dante sighed and looked at his siblings. "Come on guys, let's go home." He smiled, opened his palm, and created a swirling portal to their dimension. The ninjas slowly walked through the portal one by one. Dante was the last to go in, and took one final look at the remains of the Universe Club, before he himself walked into the vortex, leaving the once beautiful venue behind. "A lot of times, people ask me why my siblings and I continue to fight for a multiverse that constantly makes it clear that it hates us, that it wishes we never existed, and would rather see us fail than succeed." Dante, Evron, Ubel, and Daeva are all seen going their separate ways for the night, and returning to their respective rooms after having wished each other good night. Daeva slipped on her leggings and a tank top, and plopped down on her back into her bed. She stared up at the painted portrait of their mother, Tiamat, smiling down at her. A soft smile curved across Daeva's lips, and she soon closed her eyes and allowed for sleep to overtake her. "Why fight for those who would persecute us later?" Evron sunk his head into his pillow and groaned at both the stinging pain in his chest, and at the prospect of yet another, ruined night. He shuddered at the thought of having to go and see Hale in the morning. "And to that, I always give those people the exact same answer." Ubel sat on one of the window sills in his room and stared up at the night sky, gazing at the brilliant glow of the moon above. Tonight might have been more... Action packed than expected, but Ubel didn't really mind it too much now. As long as he had his siblings, not even the worst night in history could keep him down. Ubel's violet eyes glowed softly as a grin formed on his mouth. He wondered what Molly was doing. Maybe... Maybe he would call her in the morning. "No matter what challenges the multiverse throws at us, no matter if our allies turn against us, and no matter if everyone in existence becomes our enemy... We will fight like we always have, and protect those who can't protect themselves." Dante is the last to enter his room, carrying in his hand a big bowl of fresh, hot soup. He finds Aphrodite curled up in his bed, sleeping soundly. The ninja prime smiled sweetly and quietly made his way over to her. Dante gently rested the soup down on the diamond nightstand by the side of the bed, and sat down next to Aphrodite. He bends down and plants a delicate kiss on her soft, and supple scalp. He rubs his fingers through her elegant, silver hair. Aphrodite slowly begins to stir, and soon awakens to find Dante smiling down at her. She rubs her eyes and returns the expression, reaching up and locking lips with him. A sneeze comes from Aphrodite's red nose, and Dante wraps a comforting arm around her. She laid her head on his chest, and intertwined her fingers with those of his free hand. Dante takes his arm away for a moment, reaches for the bowl of soup, and shows it to Aphrodite. She smiled enthusiastically, and sat up to eat it. Dante takes the silver spoon out, blows on the hot liquid, and gently feeds it to her. He takes another spoon full, twists the spoon around like that of an airplane, making the appropriate noise as well, and causing both of them to laugh. "We are ninjas: the guardians of the multiverse. We will never forsake the innocent, we will never turn away from the weak, and we will always fight with all of our resolve. '''Always'."'' The End... Category:Blog posts